Sayer's secret plot
by Ulrich362
Summary: yugioh 5ds one-shot: What would happen if Sayer survived the dark signer attack and decided to challenge Yusei and Jack to a duel? would he be able to win if he chose the perfect partner to a psychic deck?


Sayer's Secret Plot

By Ulrich 362

It had been several weeks since the signers had stopped Goodwin and the KotN, and things were relatively peaceful for New Domino City, that is until a certain day.

"Good morning Yusei." Akiza said as she walked into Zora's basement.

"Hey Akiza, it's good to see you." Yusei said.

"Well, what's with the surprise visit?" Crow asked.

"I was stopping by because we haven't gotten together in a while. Leo and Luna agreed with me so why don't you come over." Akiza said. "You deserve a day to relax."

"Sounds good to me, we'll be over soon." Jack said before grabbing his helmet. "Yusei get your runner's engine back in it's frame and get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, do you think Akiza can get them to leave the garage for a while?" Leo asked.

"If anyone could do it Akiza can. Don't forget that if she needs to she can drag them here." Luna said before the twins started to laugh.

"That would be so funny." Leo said.

"Yeah." Luna said while trying to regain her composure.

"Oh, they're here." Leo said looking out the window.

"Well this is going to be a great day." Luna said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The signers celebrate for a few hours discussing each other's lives since the dark signer incident. When suddenly the doorbell rang.)

"Are we expecting someone else?" Crow asked.

"No, I wonder who that can be?" Leo asked walking over and opened the door.

"Hello again Yusei, Akiza. I trust you haven't forgotten about me." Sayer said as he stood in the doorway.

"Sayer, but you were sent to the netherworld by the Earthbound Immortals." Akiza said.

"True, but when you brought back all of the victims I was included, now as for the reason I'm here." Sayer said with a calming voice. "I'm here to propose a duel, a tag duel to be precise, myself against Yusei and Jack."

"What's the catch Sayer, you never put yourself at a disadvantage." Yusei said recalling how Sayer tried to kill him and Mina.

"Simple, I'll allow you to choose when and where we duel, however I only ask you let me pick my partner." Sayer said calmly.

"No matter who you pick you'll still lose." Jack said confidently. "Yusei, what do you think about tomorrow at the Kaibadome?"

"Alright, that works for me." Yusei said. "Ok Sayer, which of your psychic duelists are you teaming with?"

"I never said a member of the Arcadia Movement would be my partner, although I think I have someone even better in mind." Sayer said with a smile.

"Who are you talking about?" Luna asked. "Nobody outside of the Arcadia Movement would be able to work with you."

"Well, if you think that way, I suppose you won't mind teaming up with me then, Luna." Sayer said.

"Wait, me?" Luna asked. "Why would I make a good partner for you?"

"Wait, he's right, Luna is a perfect partner for Sayer." Akiza said suddenly.

"How, Luna doesn't use psychic cards." Leo said.

"No, but her deck focuses on restoring her life points, and psychic cards cost life points to use their effects." Akiza said. "In other words Sayer can pay life points for his effects, and then Luna restores them afterward."

"So he gets all his effects for minimal cost." Jack said. "Well this might be a good challenge."

"I hope you do your best." Sayer said before walking off.

"Yusei, Jack, I'll help however I can." Luna said.

"Then fight at your best." Jack said. "If you hold back it won't be a legitimate victory."

"I agree with Jack. Besides we have that." Yusei said.

"Alright, but if you lose who knows what'll happen." Luna said nervously.

"I'll be behind you the entire duel." Leo said.

"Alright, Akiza I might need advice." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, who may I ask is speaking." Trudge asked.

"Hello officer Trudge, its Leo I need you to do me a favor." Leo said.

"Leo, what can I do to help?" Trudge asked.

"There's going to be a duel tomorrow, and you need to bring security." Leo said.

"Alright, but I'm going to need a reason Leo." Trudge said. "I can't just have officers for no reason."

"Sayer's going to be dueling." Leo said. "After everything he's done I think you should send him to the facility."

"Sayer, the head of the Arcadia Movement?" Trudge asked. "Well that changes things, he's responsible for countless deaths."

(Author's Note: when Lazar became director all the information on the Arcadia Movement was released, although most people ignored it since the movement was destroyed.)

"Well, he's dueling tomorrow at the Kaibadome." Leo said.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll take care of it." Trudge said before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, are you ready?" Yusei asked.

"I think so, I hope you guys win though." Luna said before they walked into the arena.

"Hello Luna, let's do our best." Sayer said politely.

"Right, I'll do my best." Luna said before standing next to Sayer.

"Now what's the catch Sayer," Jack asked. "If you win what do you want?"

"Simple, if I win this duel you help me rebuild the Arcadia Movement." Sayer said calmly.

"Deal, but if we win, well turn around." Yusei said.

"Sector Security, alright if I should happen to lose I'll go with them no questions asked." Sayer said. "Now then, do either of you have a coin?"

"I do." Crow said revealing a quarter. "Call it Sayer."

"Very well, I choose tails." Sayer said.

"Tails, so turn order is Luna, then Yusei, then Sayer, and then Jack." Akiza said.

"Duel." said Sayer, Luna, Jack, and Yusei simultaneously.

Luna/Sayer 8000 Yusei/Jack 8000: "I draw, I start by setting two cards facedown, and I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode." Luna said. That ends my move.

"Alright, my move." Yusei said drawing his card. "I start by sending one card to the graveyard in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron, and now because I have a tuner on the field, I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard."

"A synchro summon on the first round, I'm not surprised." Sayer said.

"Well maybe this will surprise you, I set two cards and now I tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon my Junk Archer." Yusei said as his monster appeared. "Now I use his special ability, so until the end phase of this turn, Cure Mermaid is removed from the game. Now I attack you directly."

"Sorry Yusei, I activate a trap card, Draining Shield that negates your attack and I gain life points equal to Junk Archer's attack points." Luna said. "I promised I wouldn't hold back, so I won't."

"That's just what I wanted to hear Luna, don't worry the duel is far from over." Jack said.

Luna/Sayer 10300 Yusei/Jack 8000: "My move, first I reap the benefits of Luna's Mermaid, granting me 800 life points, next I summon my Psychic Commander in attack mode, now I activate Emergency Teleport, this let's me summon my Mind Protector." Sayer said. "Now I activate my Synchro Boost magic card, so my Psychic Commander gains 500 attack points and one level."

"You're going to synchro summon." Yusei said.

"You're correct, so I tune my now level four Psychic Commander with my level three Mid Protector in order to call my Psychic Lifetrancer to the field." Sayer said. "Now I'll attack your Junk Archer."

"I'll negate your attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said.

"Alright, I'll end my move by using Psychic Lifetrancer's effect. I banish my Mind Protector and gain 1200 life points." Sayer said.

Luna/Sayer 12300 Yusei/Jack 8000: "Alright, my move. I start by summoning my Dark Resonator in attack mode." Jack said. "Now I use Junk Archer to banish that Psychic Lifetrancer. Next I activate the Polymerization magic card, so I fuse Big Piece Golem with Medium Piece Golem in order to bring out Multiple Piece Golem."

"Jack, that's a good move." Luna said.

"Well I'm far from done, I attack Cure Mermaid with Junk Archer." Jack said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm activating Luna's other facedown card, Magic Cylinder." Sayer said calmly.

"Well, I still have my Golem, I attack with Multiple Piece Golem." Jack said.

"Alright, that barely left a scratch on our life points." Sayer said.

"Well now that the battle phase is over, I can take Multiple Piece Golem and turn him back into Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem. Now since I have them out, I can summon Small Piece Golem. I set this facedown, and now I tune Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem, come out Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said while his dragon appeared. "That does it for my turn."

Luna/Sayer 11200 Yusei/Jack 5700: "My move, I draw." Luna said. "Alright, first I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode. Next I equip him with the Horn of the Unicorn."

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates your attack Luna." Yusei said.

"I attack Junk Archer with Psychic Lifetrancer." Luna said.

"Alright Luna, that's fine." Jack said as Junk Archer was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Luna said.

"Before you do, I activate a trap card, go Powerful Rebirth, now I bring Dark Resonator back one level stronger, with 100 extra attack points under his belt." Jack said.

Luna/Sayer 11200 Yusei/Jack 5600: "My move, and now I summon Ghost Gardna, next I tune Dark Resonator with Ghost Gardna in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon." Yusei said.

"Yusei, you summoned two very powerful monsters, but can you trust that we don't have a way to counter them?" Sayer asked.

"Well, I attack Sunlight Unicorn with Red Dragon Archfiend." Yusei said.

"Luna, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I am. I use the effect of Honest, by discarding him, Sunlight Unicorn gains attack equal to the attack of your Red Dragon Archfiend." Luna said.

"Impressive Luna." Sayer said.

"I play a trap card, Reverse Trap." Yusei said. "Now Honest decreases Sunlight Unicorn's attack instead."

"I didn't know you had that Yusei." Luna said as her monster was destroyed. "Due to its effect, my Horn of the Unicorn goes to the top of my deck." Luna said.

"Now I attack with Stardust Dragon, and Jack's two Golems." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

Luna/ Sayer 3000 Yusei/Jack 5600: "Well, that was a powerful move, but I can activate my Teleport card, this let's me pay 800 life points in order to summon Overdrive Teleporter, now I pay 2000 points to summon a second Psychic Commander and my Serene Psychic Witch. Now I tune Psychic Commander with Overdrive Teleporter in order to synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster, now I equip him with Psychic Sword, that increases his attack points by the difference in our life points up to a total of 2000 points, now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Scarecrow, now I attack Small Piece Golem."

"This isn't good, that monster still has 4500 attack points." Yusei said.

"Yusei, you worry to much." Jack said. "Everything is under control."

"I disagree." Sayer said. "Now then, I end my turn there."

Luna/Sayer 200 Yusei/Jack 1700: "My move, and the duel is about to end, I activate a facedown card, Nightmare Archfiends, now I release my Red Dragon Archfiend in order to give you three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens." Jack said.

"Why would you give us monsters?" Luna asked.

"Simple, I activate the magic card, Token Thanksgiving, now I destroy all tokens on the field, and for each one destroyed I gain 800 life points." Jack said as he gained 2400 points.

"That doesn't change things, you just powered up my Hyper Psychic Blaster." Sayer said.

"No, we lose Sayer." Luna said. "Whenever a Nightmare Archfiend token is destroyed, the player who controlled it loses 800 life points, so we lose 2400 points."

"You made the mistake of paying all your life points so quickly." Yusei said.

"Alright Sayer, you lost fair and square, so you're next stop is the facility." Trudge said.

"That was a good duel Luna." Yusei said.

"I agree, maybe we can duel you and Leo sometime." Jack said.

"Yeah, that might be fun." Luna said.

(This was an idea that occurred to me from Yugioh Tag Force 5, Luna uses a deck that focuses on healing her life points, and Psychic cards require you to pay life points, so combining the two would be interesting.)


End file.
